supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Саманта Феррис
|Роль = Эллен Харвелл|Профессия=Актёр|Сезоны = |Профессия=Актёр|Сезоны = 2, 5, 6|Пол = |imdb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0274919/|twitter = https://twitter.com/samanthajferris}}Саманта Феррис (англ. Samantha Ferris) — канадская актриса кино, телевидения и озвучки, а также диктор радио. Биография Саманта Джейн Феррис родилась 2 ноября 1968 года в Северном Ванкувере, Британская Колумбия, Канада. В юности хотела профессионально заниматься фристайлом. Сейчас живёт в Ванкувере, недалеко от пожилой мамы и брата Тима. Ненавидит работу по дому, зато любит свой сад. Очень любит животных — в течение четырёх лет была волонтёром спасательного общества "Circle F Horse". У неё дома живёт кот по имени Эбби, а раньше котов было двое — Крамер и Олли. Крамер прожил 16 лет и был абсолютной любовью всей её жизни. Как считает сама Саманта, животные могут дать то, что люди не могут. Карьеру в шоубизнесе Феррис начала в середине 1990-х работы телерепортера. Периодически работала диктором на ванкуверских радиостанциях. На телеэкранах Феррис дебютировала в 1996 году, исполнив одну из ролей в сериале «Вайпер». Свою первую роль в большом кино актриса получила в 2000 году – в криминальной комедии «История одного похищения». Следующими её работами стали роли в таких шоу, как «Звездные врата», «Тайны Смолвиля», «Следствие ведет да Винчи», «Секс в другом городе», «Звездный Крейсер Галактика». А во время съемок нескольких фильмов и сериалов Саманте пригодился её журналистский опыт — она сыграла роль репортёра. На данный момент она работает на радио станции QMFM в Ванкувере. У Саманты есть блог, который, к сожалению, не обновлялся с октября 2014 года. В "Сверхъестественном" Сыграла роль владелицы бара для охотников Эллен Харвелл в эпизодах "Все любят клоуна", "Жажда крови", "Саймон говорит", "Выхода нет", "Травля", "Ад срывается с цепи. Часть 2", "О Боже, и Вы тоже!", "Оставь надежду", "Моё сердце будет биться дальше". Фильмография * 2015 "Exposed" (ТВ) — Nancy Grace Type * 2015 "Newlywed and Dead" (ТВ) — Annie Ward * 2015 "Любовницы" (сериал) — Detective Libby Whitehead * 2015 "The Gourmet Detective: A Healthy Place to Die" (ТВ) * 2015 "The Gourmet Detective" (ТВ) — Captain Forsyth * 2015 "The Driftless Area" — Flower Store Saleswoman * 2015 "Бэкстром" (сериал) — Rebecca Forrester * 2014 "Sole Custody" (ТВ) * 2013 "Пусть идёт снег" (ТВ) — Sally * 2013 "R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour" (сериал) — Caroyln * 2013 "Доктор Эмили Оуэнс" (сериал) — Marian Camphill * 2012 "Smart Cookies" (ТВ) — Hazel Hillburn * 2012 "Вeрзила" — Tracy * 2006-2011 "Сверхъестественное" (сериал) — Ellen Harvelle * 2010-2011 "Vизитeры" (сериал) — Private Investigator/Felicia Castro * 2010 "Hiccups" (сериал) — Bambi Weeks * 2010 "Seven Deadly Sins" (сериал) — Diana Morgan * 2010 "Живая мишень" (сериал) — Deputy Director Lynch * 2010 "Машина для убийств" — Kerr * 2009 "Последний день" (TV Mini-Series) — Renee Ferguson * 2009 "Грэйс" — Patricia Lang * 2008 "NYC: Tornado Terror" (ТВ) — Lillian * 2007 "Bыкyп" — Diane * 2007 "Lost in the Dark" (ТВ) — Hines * 2007 "Tell Me No Lies" (ТВ) — Shawna * 2007 "Звездный крейсер Галактика" (сериал) — Pollux * 2006 "Getting a Head" (Video short) * 2006 "Last Chance Cafe" (ТВ) — Madge Beardsley * 2006 "Проблемы Грэй" — Elaine * 2005-2006 "Reunion" (сериал) — Emily Fisher/Captain Emily Fisher * 2005-2006 "4400" (сериал) — Nina Jarvis * 2006 "The Evidence" (сериал) — Lt. Alexa Brenner/Lieutenant Alexa Brenner * 2006 "Godiva's" (сериал) — Celebrity's Handler * 2006 "The Collector" (сериал) — Tessa * 2005 "SSX on Tour" (Video Game) (озвучка) * 2005 "Personal Effects" (ТВ) — Gail Feldman * 2005 "Секс в другом городе" (сериал) — Meryl Rothman * 2002-2005 "Da Vinci's Inquest" (сериал) — Constable Samantha Townsend/Dolores Williams * 2004 "The Ranch" (ТВ) — Taylor * 2004 "Тайны Смолвилля" (сериал) — Warden Anita Stone * 2004 "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Dark Motives" (игра) — Leslie Handleman (озвучка) * 2001-2004 "The Chris Isaak Show" (сериал) — Swinger Gal #1/Dana Farrard * 2003 "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (игра) — Mrs. Wilkinson (озвучка) * 2002 "Dead in a Heartbeat" (ТВ) — Female Cop * 2002 "Glory Days" (сериал) — Helen * 2001 "Blackwoods" — Waitress/Beth * 2001 "И пришел паук" — Mrs. Hume * 2001 "Chikyû shôjo Arjuna" (TV Mini-Series) — Teresa Wong (озвучка) * 2001 "Вне веры: Правда или ложь" (сериал) — Suzanne * 2000 "So Weird" (сериал) — Ms. Miranda Scott * 2000 "First Wave" (сериал) — Alice * 2000 "Hollywood Off-Ramp" (сериал) * 2000 "Deadlocked" (ТВ) — Reporter * 2000 "История одного похищения" — Local Anchorwoman * 2000 "The Inspectors 2: A Shred of Evidence" (ТВ) — Lauren * 1999 "Звёздные врата: ЗВ-1" (сериал) — Dr. Raully * 1999 "The Sentinel" (сериал) — Reporter #2 * 1998 "The New Addams Family" (сериал) — Lacey * 1998 "The Inspectors" (ТВ) — Lauren Urbina * 1998 "Welcome to Paradox" (сериал) — Woman Executive * 1998 "Loyal Opposition" — Tv Anchor * 1998 "Viper" (сериал) — Reporter * 1996 "Saber Marionette J" (сериал) — Panther (озвучка) * 1996 "Мобильный Гандам Дубль-вэ" (сериал) — Sally Po Галерея 1_midi.jpg 968full-samantha-ferris.jpg 44451_large.jpg Samanta-Ferris--Elen-Harver (1).jpg Samanta-Ferris--Elen-Harver.jpg Samantha-Ferris.jpg Категория:Актёры Категория:Исполнители второстепенных ролей Категория:Сезон 2 Категория:Сезон 5 Категория:Сезон 6